Peabody vs Time Squad
by mon-ra
Summary: It has been a couple of months since the movie. Penny is now having the time of her life time traveling with Mr. Peabody and Sherman. But they soon meet up with time travelers from the distant future that say that Penny is not suppose to be a time traveler and that she must stop or else risk destroying the fabric of reality!
1. Meeting of Time Travlers

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MR. PEABODY AND SHERMAN OR TIME SQUAD**

"Penny will you please get back here!" Mr. Peabody ordered the young girl as she ran down the road of 15th century France.

"Don't worry I'll get her Mr. Peabody!" Sherman promised chasing after the blond girl.

Peabody smiled as he pursued after the two kids. It always warms his heart to see how lively Sherman has become since befriending Penny. It has been about 2 months since that fateful day that Penny Peterson first discovered about the WABAC and started joining him and Sherman's escapades through time. While she can be very rambunctious at times, she has surprisingly proven to be a very good pupil. Often asking questions about details leading up to a particular event rather than just accepting his brief explanations the way Sherman often did. While he does find her adventurous spirit a delight, he does wish that she'd be more careful during these trips, especially since she nearly dies every time she runs off. By the time he caught up with them they were standing in front of a small house.

"Is this the place?" Penny asked.

"Yes, this is the home of Joan of Arc, the legendary heroine that led France to victory over the England during what was called the 100 Year War. It is around this point that she's suppose to receive a message from God instructing her to lead France's armies against the England." Peabody lectured.

"Then why she selling souvenirs to the English army?" Sherman asked.

"Say what?" Peabody quickly looked over to where Sherman was pointing. Sure enough Joan of Arc was selling merchandise to the Englishmen from what she was calling the Arc Tours! "This isn't right," Peabody observed. Just then a flash of light shot down from the sky and a trio consisting of a big man, a small boy, and a robot appeared.

"Is this the place?" the man asked.

"I believe so," the robot answered.

"Hey there she is!" the boy pointed at Joan of Arc. "And she's a tour guide? She's suppose to be a soldier and general!" the boy reiterated.

"I'll handle this!" the man said rolling up his sleeves and cracking his knuckles. Mr. Peabody and the kids cringed as the big man proceeded to beat the living daylights out of all tourist before turning his attention to Joan of Arc. "Listen here missy! Just because you're a lady don't think I won't knock you some! So shape up and do history right!" the man yelling at the poor frighten girl.

"Mr. Peabody, is this suppose to be the message from God?" Sherman asked.

"I don't think so," Penny said skeptically. "But they're definitely not from around here."

"No they are not," Peabody agreed. "And I don't approve of what that man is doing either." Peabody walked over to the trio before the situation got out of hand. "Excuse me gentleman"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GENTLEMAN!" the man yelled taking offense to being called that.

"Hey it's a talking dog!" the boy yelped.

"I can't believe it," the robot gasped. "Are you Mr. Peabody?" the robot asked. Peabody nodded. "So that means," the robot started looking around until he spotted Sherman. "You must be Sherman! Two of the greatest time travelers in history!"

"Hey don't forget about me!" Penny raising her hand.

"Who are you?" the robot asked, causing Penny to scowl.

"I could ask you the same question, seeing as how you already know me." Peabody replied.

"Oh do forgive me, where are my manners." the robot laughed. "I am Larry 3000, and my companions are Buck Tuddrussel and Otto Osworth. We are Time Squad." Larry showing their badge.

"Time Squad, never heard of you," Peabody said.

"Well we are from the year 100,000,000 AD!" Larry explained.

"A peaceful utopia where there are no longer any problems to solve. All nations of the world have merged into one, there are no wars, no pollution, and bacon is good for your heart!" Buck jumped in.

"I see, so what exactly are you doing here?" Peabody asked, liking the idea that bacon will soon to be good for you.

"Well," Larry projected a holographic image of a rope. "Think of time as a rope, the older it gets the weaker it becomes, and it slowly starts to unravel. Causing discrepancies throughout history." the holographic rope began to come apart during the explanation.

"Yeah and the mission of Time Squad is to correct these discrepancies to make sure history happens the way it's suppose to!" Otto added eagerly.

"I see," Peabody understanding vaguely. "And I'm guessing that you terrorizing Joan of Arc with physical violence is your idea of correcting the past?"

"No physical violence is just Tuddrussel's answer for everything," Larry said dryly.

"I see, well allow me to be of some assists," Peabody offered. Larry squealed with excitement about the prospect of seeing a legend in action. Everyone watched as Mr. Peabody, using a lot of complicated words, manage to convince Joan of Arc to give up her little souvenir stand and join the French military.

"And he did it without raising a fist. Not like some people." Larry glaring at Buck.

"Aw but that's no fun," Buck complained.

"Well seeing as how our mission here is done, let's go home!" Otto suggested.

"Yes, and we better be heading back as well," Peabody agreed. Just then they all heard some kind of siren sound coming from Larry.

"Oops, looks like we've got another mission," Larry reported.

"Can we stay and help them Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"I think we've had enough adventures for one day," Peabody said.

"Please?" Penny begging as well.

"Oh alright, but only if you two do as I say!" Peabody instructed. Both children promised to do so, but Penny had her fingers crossed.

"Actually the discrepancy is you!" Larry pointing to Mr. Peabody. "Or rather her," Larry now pointing to Penny.

"Me," Penny gasped in disbelief. "Why me?"

"Here look at this," Larry said projecting holographic clips from the 1960's Peabody's Improbable History show. "You see, there's Peabody and Sherman, but there is no girl. I'm afraid that you having this girl with you is a time discrepancy that must be corrected. In fact according to this, you where never suppose to have met at all."

"That's ridiculous, me and Penny met at school!" Sherman argued.

"Oh there's the cause. You're not suppose to go to school." Larry said to Sherman.

"Huh?" everyone gasped.

"According to the history files, Mr. Peabody uses the WABAC to home school Sherman all the way to college. You never went to school, ergo you never met uh this girl here or anyone else from your time period, and she never becomes a time traveler." Larry summarized. "Now that we know the problem we can easily fix it."

"You mean I can't time travel anymore! That's not fair!" Penny cried.

"Mr. Peabody can't you do anything?" Sherman begged. He didn't want to lose his best friend like this.

"Indeed, surely we can work out a compromise," Peabody suggested.

"I'm sorry, but as fellow time travelers, you must understand the importance of making sure that history happens correctly." Larry lectured.

"Quite true," Peabody nodding his head. "I'm sorry Penny. Come on let's go home."

"But Mr. Peabody," the two kids whined. Feeling dishearten and a little betrayed that he's not doing anything to help them.

"Sherman! Penny! Get in the WABAC!" Peabody barked. The two kids sulked as the entered the WABAC. Peabody immediately set the coordinates for home. No one said a word as the red sphere traveled though the time stream until it arrived back at Peabody's apartment.

"Mr. Peabody, can I spend the night here please?" Penny asked after exiting the WABAC.

"Of course, I'll call your parents and let them know." Peabody said understandingly. Penny smiled sadly as she followed Sherman to his room. After they've gone Peabody picked up his phone and called Penny's parents. "Hello Paul, it's me Peabody. No, no Penny is fine. Well anyway, is it alright for her to spend the night here?" **' #$%&*!?' **Peabody had to point his phone away and cover his ears due to all shouting her dad was doing. After Paul calmed down a bit Peabody resumed talking to him. "Yes I understand, but well something has come up and she really needs to be with Sherman now. No it's nothing like that. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. It's best if I tell you face to face. Thank you for being so understanding." Peabody sighed after hanging up his phone.

Feeling tired and thirsty, Peabody went to the kitchen to get himself a drink. As he was mixing himself a smoothie he thought back at what the robot said about following history. As a scholar, his brain said to do the right thing and just do as history dictated, but as a father his heart said to do what's right for Sherman. Taking his drink with him, he walked over to the pictures on wall. Looking at the many pictures he and Sherman has taken from their time travel exploits, he recalled all their happy memories, and near the end he spotted the first picture they took with Penny and her parents. Taken just after that time warp catastrophe. Peabody chuckled recalling all the trouble they went through that day. The following pictures were more of their adventures through time, only now Penny was with them. Usually when either Sherman or Peabody is rescuing her from some trouble that she's gotten herself into. One thing was clearly obvious, Sherman looked a lot happier in those later pictures than the earlier ones. Peabody then started thinking about the clips that Larry had shown them. While there was no audio, he was able to read their lips, and much to his disdain, his counterpart treated Sherman more like a pet than a son! And that's something he couldn't stand for! "If that's the life Sherman had in the original time line, then he's better like this! Screw Time Squad and their mission!" Peabody decreed throwing his cup to the floor.

"Really Mr. Peabody do you mean it?" he heard Sherman saying happily. Peabody turned to see Sherman and Penny peaking around the corner. Their faith in him restored.

"Does this mean I can still time travel with you?" Penny said hopefully.

"Of course," Peabody promised. "I just need to think of a way to get Time Squad off our backs. And I think I may have an idea." Peabody pondered.

Meanwhile in a floating space station in the distant future. Otto was at the computer looking at Peabody's historic files. The moment he saw Sherman he felt a kind of kinship with him and now he knows why. Both he and Sherman are orphans and found families with time travelers. If things were different they might have been friends, but now it's possible that he hates them for what they are doing to Penny. While Otto was brooding the time alert rang all over the base.

"Looks like we've got a mission," Tuddrussel said.

"Alright when are we going?" Otto asked excitedly. A mission is just the thing he needed to get his mind off of Sherman.

"Looks like the early 21 century," Larry activating the time teleporter. Sending the trio to the time discrepancy.


	2. Battle over Breakfast

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MR. PEABODY AND SHERMAN OR TIME SQUAD**

_*DING DONG*_

"I'm coming," Peabody said as he opened the door. As expected he found Penny's parents the Petersons waiting outside. Equally as expected, Paul had his angry face on, while his wife Patty had a big and obviously forced smile on her face. "Ah Patty and Paul Peterson, it's always good to see you. I must admit I wasn't expect you so early." Peabody greeted.

"Never mind all that, where's my daughter?" Paul demanded. "What sort of shenanigans have you get her into this time? And is that pancakes I smell?" Paul sniffing the air.

"Blueberry to be exact. Freshly cooked for breakfast. Care to join us?" Peabody offered. "I made the syrup myself from maple sap the I collected the last time I was in Canada."

"When was that?" Paul asked.

"Oh about 3 days or 150 years ago depending on how you look at it," Peabody chuckled. This caused the parents to laugh as well since they know of him being a time traveler.

"That does sound good," Paul licking his lips, before shaking his head. "Hey don't try distract me with you wonderful (smack) delicious (lick) gourmet (gulp)..." Paul tried to keep a serious face, but it's hard with him constantly drooling.

"Now Paul, we know that Mr. Peabody is very responsible." Patty trying to be the voice of reason. "Why don't we hear him out during breakfast?" she suggested. In truth she just want to hurry up and eat as well.

During breakfast Peabody explained the situation with Time Squad. "So let me get this straight," Paul mumbled with his mouth stuffed with pancakes. "They guys from the future uh what are they called again?"

"Time Squad," Penny reminded him.

"Thank you dear. These Time Squad guys don't want my daughter to be time traveling you?" Paul yelled in disbelief.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Peabody said taking a sip of his tea. "They say that Penny and Sherman were never suppose to have met, so they also want kids to stop seeing each other."

Paul took a minute to process everything he heard. "Look no, offense Peabody, I like you and I do think that Sherman is a great kid, but I must admit I was never really comfortable with idea of Penny time traveling with you. Especially after hearing how she nearly got married and mummified by King Tut!" Paul glaring at his daughter.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Penny griped.

"The point is I'd be damned if I let a couple of bullies tell my daughter what she can and can't do!" Paul slamming his fist on the table. Getting applause by both his wife and daughter. "Why if those guys I here right now I'd tell them..." At that moment a flash of light went off in the middle of the room and the members of Time Squad appeared.

"Speak of the devil," Peabody said looking at a pocket watch. "And they're also early, I must be slipping."

"Where are we?" Tuddrussel demanded. "And are those pancakes?" he observed sniffing the air.

"I believe we are in the home of Mr. Peabody," Larry observed.

"What gave you that idea?" Tuddrussel asked.

"Because they are sitting right over there?" Larry pointed everyone.

"Hey Sherman, hey Penny," Otto nervously waved after seeing them.

"Are these the guys?" Paul gulped. Penny and Sherman nodded. "Okay then," Paul getting up and walking over to the trio. "Look here you guys, I don't know where you get off telling my daughter to urk!" Paul was cut short as Tuddrussel grabbed him by the throat.

"Who's this clown?" Tuddrussel asked not really caring who the man is.

"Put him down Tuddrussel, he's not the mission Peabody is," Otto reminded him.

"Oh right," Tuddrussel letting go of Paul and turning his attention to Peabody. "So you haven't learn your lesson yet huh you mutt, maybe I should show you what we do to repeat offenders." Tuddrussel pounding his fists.

"Now, now Tuddrussel, allow me to handle this," Larry pleaded holding the big man back. "You owe me this much, especially after the thing!"

"Fine, we'll do it your way," Tuddrussel grumbled.

"Mr. Peabody, I just want to start by saying that I have nothing but the utmost respect for you. You are one of the greatest minds in all history!" Larry said.

"Fanboy," Tuddrussel snuffed. Larry glared at his companion but ignored his remark.

"So what is the meaning of this? If anything I'd think you'd understand our position?" Larry whined.

"Yes well, how about we discuss this over breakfast?" Peabody offered.

"Great I'm starved," Tuddrussel said patting his tummy. Time Squad took their seats as Peabody severed them up some pancakes.

"First off, let me start by saying as a fellow time traveler myself, I understand the need to preserve the time line, but perhaps if you elaborate why Penny should not be allowed to time travel it will help clear up any misunderstanding." Peabody said.

"Who's Penny?" Larry asked.

"The girl," Peabody clarified directing them to Penny.

"Yeah me!" Penny jumped up. "Why is it you don't want me to hang out with my friends?"

"Look Penny was it, no offense but we're only trying to do our job." Larry pleaded. "Our mission is to make sure that history happens the way it's suppose to, and history says that you are not a time traveler."

"Okay so what am I suppose to be?" Penny asked.

"How should I know?" Larry shrugged.

"What kind of answer is that? You're from the future right!" Penny demanded.

This time Otto answered hoping to defuse the situation. "You see Penny, they are million and billions of people throughout history and only a handful are actually recorded. Like George Washington, Rosa Parks, Mr. Peabody and Sherman."

"So you're saying that I'm insignificant?" Penny taking offense.

"No, no of course not!" Otto shaking his head. "Everyone is important!"

"Just that you didn't do anything important enough to be remembered that's all," Tuddrussel said scarfing down pancakes and drinking syrup right out of the bottle. At this point Penny's face became so red that everyone half expected her to explode.

"Calm down Penny and let me handle this," Peabody said in his usual demeanor. Penny started to relax after hearing his words. She has seen Peabody in action enough to know that she can trust him no matter what. "If Penny here is as insignificant as you say, then there should be no problem in giving her some leeway in her life?" The members of Time Squad looked at each other curiously. Larry had a confused but calculating look, Otto seemed rather sad, while Tuddrussel looked utterly clueless. "Unless of course this isn't about Penny," Peabody realized.

"It's Sherman," Otto finally confessed. "He's suppose to become a reclusive genius who creates a new and innovative mathematical system that revolutionizes the human understanding of quantum physics."

"Wow I'm going to do all that," Sherman said excitedly. "So what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that you're going to grow up to be big nerd!" Tuddrussel laughed spitting pancake chunks on everybody.

"It means that you are going to do something great Sherman," Peabody said proudly. While Peabody is happy to hear of Sherman's achievements, the fact that he becomes a recluse bothered him. "I still don't see why Penny traveling with us is a problem," Peabody said.

"The problem is that it's going to take Sherman an entire lifetime to create his work!" Larry exclaimed. "Inventing a whole new set of mathematical equations is not something one can do overnight, especially with distractions." Larry hinting at Penny. Peabody can see where this is going. After all he himself also had to create his own math equations for the WABAC since the algorithms for time travel didn't exists. But where Peabody is a prodigy, Sherman isn't; what he could do in a couple of hours would take Sherman his whole life to complete. Add Penny into the mix and Sherman may never complete whatever it is that he was meant to do. Again Peabody found himself with a moral dilemma. He wants Sherman to succeed, but hearing that his boy grows up alone and isolated is something that he cannot tolerate!

"You know Penny might not be the distraction that you think she'll be," Peabody finally said. "I have been tutoring her these past couple of months and I have to say that in some aspects, she's even smarter than Sherman."

"That's not saying much," Penny joked.

"Hey," Sherman taking offense to that, but blushed after seeing Penny smiling at him.

"So I propose that we let her continue for a bit longer and ascertain whether or not she will hinder Sherman's destiny," Peabody suggested.

"But," Larry tried to argue but Tuddrussel stopped him.

"That's enough rust bucket. It's obvious that he's determine to keep the little miss and nothing you say will change his mind." Tuddrussel sounding surprisingly understanding, giving everyone hope that they can put this whole mess behind them. "Seeing as how you failed, now we do this the Tuddrussel way!" Tuddrussel throwing the table across the room to clear away the only obstruction between him and Peabody. "Last chance mutt, are you going to do history right or am I going to have to get rough!"

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman cried running over to his father, but Patty immediately grabbed the boy and carried him to safety. Paul grabbed his daughter's hand and pulled her back out of harms way. Otto and Larry took a couple paces back as well.

Peabody stood calmly before the big man. Of course he's been in similar situations in the past so Tuddrussel intimidating size did little to affect him. "Sherman, Penny time for a crash course in self defense," Peabody said calming the two kids down. "What is the best way to deal with an adversary that's bigger and probably stronger that you?"

"Um avoid it?" Penny said.

"What are you blabbering about!" Tuddrussel yelled as he reached out to grab Peabody.

"That's certainly one option," Peabody said ducking to avoid Tuddrussel's grip. "Alright if you can't avoid it, what can you do?" Peabody asked while continually dodging Tuddrussel.

You can fight back!" Sherman said excitedly. He loves to watch Peabody fight.

"Only if there are no other options!" Peabody lectured. After all he didn't want Sherman to grow up to be a thug like Tuddrussel. Speaking of which, Tuddrussel was started to get annoyed and charged with both arms extended at the dog. Peabody responded by catching the man's hands, stopping him cold! "First lesson, you don't want to try and grabbed your opponents arms like I just did. For it puts you in a dangerous stalemate."

"How could Mr. Peabody stop Tuddrussel like that?" Otto wondered knowing how strong he is.

"Mr. Peabody is stronger that he looks," Sherman bragged.

"Yes but still, Mr. Peabody should have forced back by the man's momentum. That's basic physics." Penny pointed out.

"Quite right my dear," Peabody praising Penny's observation. "I should have been forced back as is dictated by Newton's law of motion. So how is it that I was able stop him so completely? I'll give you a hint, think sleeping sea otters."

Sherman thought about it for a bit. When sea otter float in the ocean they often wrap themself with seaweed in order to keep from drifting away. This technique is also referred to as, "You anchored yourself down so you wouldn't move!" Sherman answered.

"Correct!" Peabody praised while still holding Tuddrussel back.

"How could he anchor himself down?" Otto wondered.

"Easy look at his feet," Sherman said. They all did as he suggested and saw Peabody's claws digging into the floor.

"I should be thankful that I missed my appointment with my manicurist yesterday," Peabody joked. "Alright lesson two, jujitsu. When facing an opponent, you must first get them off balance. The simplest way to do this is to redirect their energy, if they pull you push, and if they push you pull!" Peabody demonstrated by pulling Tuddrussel back, causing the man to move forward again, but since it was unexpected Tuddrussel lost his footing, giving Peabody the opening to flip the big man over his head! "So Sherman what have we learned?" Peabody asked his son.

"By utilizing and manipulating your opponents center of gravity and initial energy, you can even toss someone who is ten times your size!" Sherman quoted from the jujitsu masters he met in Japan, not really understanding it but liking the results.

"Is this how Peabody teaches you things?" Paul asked his daughter.

"Yup," both children nodded.

"Wow, no wonder your grades improved so drastically. I wish I had a teacher like that." Paul commented.

"That's it no more mister nice guy!" Tuddrussel yelled as he started throwing punches at the little dog. Peabody stood his ground swatting away Tuddrussel's attacks with only one paw.

"How's he doing that?" Larry wondered.

"Good question, Penny?" Peabody said giving his other student a chance.

Penny observed Peabody movements for a bit before answering. "He's not only blocking, he's deflecting the punches!" Penny said.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"Look it's like in baseball. You don't really need to hit the ball as hard as you can, you just need to tap it in the right place and it would ricochet off with minimal effort!" Penny said proudly. Everyone stared at her blankly. "I picked that up from Babe Ruth," Penny explaining why she used a baseball reference.

"You met Babe Ruth too!" Paul said in disbelief. "Man now I really wished I had a teacher like Peabody!" he whined.

"Good job you two," Peabody praising his young pupils. "I think that's it for today's lesson." Peabody jumped up and did a double kick to Tuddrussel's face sending the big man down. A blow like that would knock a normal man out cold, but unfortunately Tuddrussel is not a normal man.

"I have had enough of you!" Tuddrussel growled pulling out his blaster.

"Mr. Peabody look out!" Sherman screamed. Expecting this, Peabody quickly began using advance geometry to calculate the trajectory of Tuddrussel's shots, dodging them before the man even pulled the trigger!

"Please refrain from using that in the apartment, I don't think my insurance will cover damages caused a laser gun from the future." Peabody joked still dodging the beams. Tuddrussel getting really annoyed increase the intensity of his laser and fired on the dog! Peabody manage to dodge the beam but when it hit the wall behind him, a chunk of it blew off, hitting Peabody on the head!

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman cried.

"I got him! I got him!" Tuddrussel boasted.

"Oh yeah you're indeed a real marksman," Larry said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Sherman. I have everything under control." Peabody said woozily to his young ward before collapsing.

"Alright you, you are under arrest for violating time laws. Maybe a few days in the holding cells will teach you!" Tuddrussel laughed as he picked the dog up.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman wanted to run over to his father's side but Patty held him back.

"I'm really sorry about all this, but don't worry Sherman, we won't harm him. I mean other than right now." Otto tried to explain to the boy. "Peabody still has a lot to do, so after we're sure that he'll follow history we'll return him as soon as possible." Otto assured him. The member's of Time Squad gathered around Peabody, as Larry began working the time controls. Fearing for his father, Sherman struggled to break free of Patty's hold on him and ran towards Time Squad. Penny concerned for her friend, slipped out of her father's grip as well and chased after him!

"Penny! Sherman! NOOO!" the Petersons cried as the group disappeared in a blinding light. Leaving only scorched marks on the floor where they were standing. "We really need to tie a leash around those kids," Paul groaned.

"A leash, you mean like a dog? You know since Peabody is a dog." Patty joked trying to mask her concern. Paul gave his wife a reassuring hug, trying to tell her that everything is going to be alright.


	3. Jailbreak and Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MR. PEABODY AND SHERMAN OR TIME SQUAD**

Inside a orbiting space station sometime in the year 100 million AD. The members of Time Squad and their prisoner appeared on the time pad. "I still can't believe you shot at Mr. Peabody!" Larry complained.

"Hey it's not my fault he resisted arrest!" Tuddrussel defended.

"Well can you at least treat him with proper respect?" Larry pleaded.

"No way, he gets the same treatment as any other lowlife!" Tuddrussel said roughly holding Peabody body. As the trio were exiting the transporter room, they failed to notice that the time travel pad started flickering up again. Tuddrussel carried Peabody over to the prison and tossed him into one of the cells. "There, now you just stay put until you agree to shape up and do right with history!" he yelled at the little dog.

"I don't think he can hear you Tuddrussel," Otto sighed hinting at the fact that Peabody is still unconscious.

"Oh right, well at least we know he'd stay put," Tuddrussel said as he locked the door. After the members of Time Squad left, Peabody opened his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in the corridors, Sherman and Penny were tiptoeing around trying to look for Peabody. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Penny whispered.

"How should I know, I've never in a space station before!" Sherman snapped. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. It's just that..."

"I'm worried about him too," Penny said sympathetically placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not worried," Sherman putting a false bravado. "After all he's been through worse, remember when he fell off the cliff and we thought he died." Sherman forcing a laugh. Penny chuckled hesitantly with him, rubbing her arm. While she is glad to have met Sherman and Mr. Peabody, she still feels guilty of what she did to them during their first adventure together and what it almost cost them. "Hey I think this is where they are holding him!" Sherman said excitedly.

"How can you tell?" Penny asked. Sherman pointed to a giant neon light sign that said: 'THIS WAY TO TUDDRUSSEL'S INESCAPABLE AND TOTALLY COOL MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON'. "At least he's modest," Penny said sarcastically. They were about to enter the prison when all of a sudden the doors opened and a white blur came running out, crashing right into them.

"What the? Sherman, Penny, what are you two doing here?" Peabody demanded.

"We came to rescue you!" Sherman said giving his father a hug.

"But how did you escape?" Penny asked.

"Oh please, did you honestly believe that I would have let them beat me in my own home if didn't have a plan?" Peabody said seriously.

"Uh," the kids mumbled hesitantly.

"You see I knew the moment I decided to allow Penny to continue time travel with us, it would attract Time Squad. Though I do admit, I didn't expect them to act so quickly. Good thing I made a lumberjacks worth of flapjacks." Peabody joked.

This prompted Sherman to start laughing. "I don't get it," he said afterwards causing Penny to roll her eyes.

"Anyways, during that fight, I calculated everything precisely so that I would receive a mild head injury allowing me to fake being unconscious." Peabody explained.

"But why would you do that?" Sherman asked.

"Because my dear boy, the only way to get them to allow Penny to continue time traveling with us, is to change their records their records about Penny's role in history." Peabody explained.

"And the only way you can do that, is here in their base!" Penny finished. "Which is why you pretended to be captured, that's brilliant!"

"Naturally," Peabody boasted.

"Arg, hey dog, please let me escape with you! I still have a planet to save!" they heard someone yelling with a thick pirate accent.

"And I need to feel the rhythm!" they heard another voice crying out.

"Is that Gandhi?" Sherman recognizing the voice of one of his favorite historical babysitters.

"No Sherman, he doesn't know you yet!" Peabody jumping in front of the boy. "And trust me, you won't recognize him either," he said sounding rather annoyed and upset about something. "Now quickly follow me!" Peabody directed.

"Mr. Peabody, do you know where you are going?" Penny asked as they ran.

"My dear girl, while I was pretending to be out cold, I took the opportunity to study the layout of their base, giving me an approximate idea of where their command center might be." Peabody assured her. "Logically it should be the second door just passed the ice ring."

"Ice ring?" the kids repeated in confusion. "Why would they need an ice ring up here in space?"

"Yes, I don't really get it myself," Peabody agreeing with their assessment. As they ran down the halls, they heard the members of Time Squad heading their way. Sniffing the air, Peabody directed them to one particular room. "Quickly let's hide in here!" he instructed.

"In the garbage dump, no way!" Penny objected holding her nose.

"It's that or the prison if they catch us, your choice." Peabody said. Penny groaned in protest before entering the room. The trio hid in silence waiting for the Time Squad to pass by, but to their horror the team entered the garbage room carrying a bunch of bags, most likely to dump more trash. Peabody hid quietly but ready to pounce at a moments notice, while Penny and Sherman cringed behind him covering each other's mouths.

"Honestly, can't you even organize your socks! Ugh the smell is so putrid!" Larry scolded.

"You know it wouldn't hurt if you at least take the laundry down," Otto suggested. "It's not like you have to wash your own clothes."

"Hey I like my stuff where it is, and you had no right to move any of it!" Tuddrussel argued throwing the bag he was carrying on the pile where Peabody and the kids were hiding in, forcing them out of their hiding place. "Hey what are you guys doing in my room!?" Tuddrussel demanded.

"Your room?" the group gasped in disbelief staring at all the trash.

"Disgusting I know," Larry agreeing with them.

"But I think the better question is how did you even get here?" Otto pointing out the obvious and bringing everyone back to the issue, again.

"Hey yeah, you're suppose to be in jail!" Tuddrussel poking at Peabody.

"Yes well I guess your prison isn't as escape proof as you believe," Peabody mocked.

"Why you," Tuddrussel grinding his teeth ready to tear the little dog apart.

"Tuddrussel wait!" Larry called out. "No violence in front of the young ones. Otto why don't you play Sherman and uh little girl in your room while we do grown up things." Larry suggested while pushing the kids away.

"My name is Penny, honestly it's not that hard to remember! Even if I'm not important in history!" Penny yelled.

"And we're old enough for grown up things! I think." Sherman protested. "Mr. Peabody!" he cried out to his father as Larry continued to push him away.

"Don't worry Sherman, I have everything under control." Peabody assured him. "You and Penny just go and play with that little boy."

"But Larry, what kind of game can I play with a girl?" Otto asked seeing as how he's never really interacted with girls his age.

"Easy, Parcheesi of course!" Tuddrussel answered with a smile.

"Boy this really is a children's story isn't it," Peabody winked while raising his ears to look like antlers.

* * *

Larry continued to push the kids all the way to Otto's room. Inside they found it filled toys and a computer, things that you'd normally find in a boy's room. On the walls were posters of Dr. Emmett Brown and Marty McFly standing in front of a spruced up DeLorean, Bill Preston and Ted Logan standing in front of phone booth, Mr. Peabody and Sherman standing in front of the WABAC, along with other well known time travelers and time machines. Some of the posters were even autographed.

"Wow did you meet all these guys?" Sherman asked.

"Some, I mean we are fellow time travelers after all," Otto said proudly.

"Cool! I haven't met any other time travelers except Time Squad, but I bet that I've met more famous people than you!" Sherman bragged

"Yeah right, I've done over 1000 missions already and met people like William Shakespeare and Leonardo Da Vinci!" Otto challenged.

"That's nothing, those guys used to babysit me before I could walk." Sherman snuffed. "I've traveled around the world with Jules Verne in 80 days and participated in the Trojan War!"

"Oh yeah, well I fought with Napoleon's army and helped the Founding Fathers write the Declaration of Independence!" Otto shot back. As the two boys started bonding over their time traveling adventures; Penny looked sadly at the poster of only Mr. Peabody and Sherman, reminding her that she's not suppose to be a part of their group.

"Hey Penny, Otto and I are going to play catch at the terrarium, what to come with us?" Sherman invited waving the baseball glove that Otto lent him.

"Oh no thanks," Penny said shaking her head. "I'm just going to stay here for awhile."

"Well it's down the hall to your left, it you change your mind." Otto informed her before he and Sherman left.

After they've gone, Penny walked over to Otto's computer. Turning it on it promptly asked for a password. "Now what would he use for a pass word?" Penny asked herself. Looking around the room for a clue she typed in: Time Travel Rocks. 'Password Accepted' the computer responded. "Nerd," Penny laughed as she scrolled down the files until she found one labeled 'Peabody'. Curious she opened them and it started playing the clips that Larry had shown them earlier only this time with audio.

_"How do you do?" Mr. Peabody greeted the camera while doing yoga. "My name is Peabody, I suppose you know yours. I guess you are wondering about this contraption." Mr. Peabody pointing to the WABAC. "It belongs to Sherman. He's my boy. Here Sherman, here boy." Peabody whistled for Sherman and the little boy came running in. "Shake hands," Peabody extending his paw and Sherman shook it. "Say hello," Peabody instructed._

_"Hello," Sherman waving at the camera._

_"Smart as whip isn't he," Peabody commented. _

"You've got to be kidding me! This can't really be them! And did he just compare Sherman to guppies!" Penny uttered in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the adults, Peabody and Tuddrussel were having a standoff, with Larry hiding behind a chair with a camera. He never misses a chance to capture a picture of Tuddrussel making fool of himself. "You're going down mutt!" Tuddrussel said raising his fists.

"Considering the beat down I gave you back in my apartment, that seems highly unlikely," Peabody pointed out.

"Hey that was a fluke! And I wasn't feeling well, there must have been something funny in those pancakes!" Tuddrussel insisted.

"Yes I do admit that I added extra butter for texture, but I doubt that it would affect your judgment, if you have any that is." Peabody mocked.

"Ooh burn," Larry applauded.

"Whose side are you on!" Tuddrussel yelled at the robot.

"I'm on your side of course, but that's only because I've been programed to be." Larry retorted.

"And don't you forget that!" Tuddrussel yelled.

"You know we can throw insults at each other until the end of time, but I think we should discuss our more urgent matter." Peabody suggested.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to wuss out of our fight?" Tuddrussel asked.

"The kids, we must talk about the children's future," Peabody said.

"Oh yeah, right, that." Tuddrussel was so into the rematch that he forgot all about the mission.

"Look Mr. Peabody, we understand your desire, but we can't just allow you to break time law simply because of your boy's girlfriend!" Larry argued.

"Then tell me are you allowed to break time law?" Peabody asked.

"What do you mean?" Tuddrussel demanded.

"The boy you're with," Peabody hinted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tuddrussel gulped looking away.

"Oh please, his clothing, his mannerisms. It didn't take me long to realize that he's a 20th century boy." Peabody explained.

"Ha, shows what you know, he's from the 21th century!" Tuddrussel corrected him.

"Right," Peabody rolling his eyes. "So I did a little digging"

"Get it digging because he's a dog," Tuddrussel laughed nudging Larry.

"I get it, and it's not that funny," Larry moaned.

"Like I said, I did some digging and stumbled across some newspaper articles about a certain young boy by the name of Otto Osworth who mysteriously disappeared from an orphanage a few years ago my time, last seen with two men in strange clothing believed to be kidnappers. Care to explain?" Peabody challenged.

"Hey we didn't kidnap him, he followed us!" Tuddrussel defended.

"So it alright for you law officers to break the law but not us poor mutts? Are your supervisors aware of his presents on your team?" Peabody questioned.

"Excuse me but are you threatening us?" Larry asked. "Because if you are, well played!" Larry applauded clearly impressed with Peabody's ingenuity and resourcefulness. "But even if we agree to let you go, other teams of Time Squad will pursue you!" Larry pointed out.

"And that brings me to my proposal, one that will be mutually beneficial to both of us." Peabody offered. Tuddrussel and Larry got in closer to listen in on Peabody's plan.


	4. Peabody's Proposal

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MR. PEABODY AND SHERMAN OR TIME SQUAD**

"So are we in agreement?" Peabody asked the members of Time Squad.

"I guess so," Tuddrussel said hesitantly. He wasn't completely on board with this scheme, but if it helps him keep Otto then he's willing to try it.

"It's a brilliant plan!" Larry praised.

"Kiss up," Tuddrussel snorted.

"Now that that's settled, let's go find the children." Peabody suggested. The trio were heading for Otto's room when they heard laughing coming from the terrarium section. "Sherman are you there?" Peabody calling him.

"Here Mr. Peabody!" Sherman answered.

"Otto, what are you doing here? You're suppose to keep them in your room." Larry said.

"Playing catch," Otto answered.

"And having fun!" Sherman laughed.

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying yourselves, but we have business to attend to." Peabody informed them. "Where's Penny?"

"Oh uh, she didn't want to play ball with us so she should still be in my room," Otto said.

"Alright, you boys go on ahead and I'll get Penny and catch up with you later," Peabody instructed.

"Can do dog face," Tuddrussel giving the thumbs up. Peabody growled in protest at the offensive nickname but he didn't feel like getting into another argument with the big lummox, so he dropped it.

Peabody knocked on the door before entering the room. "Penny are you still here? I believe I found a solution to our problem." he called out to her, but Penny didn't answer. Peabody found her still at Otto's computer watching the historical files, this time when Sherman is an adult! "Penny! You know you shouldn't be looking at that!" Peabody scolded turning the computer off.

"Mr. Peabody!" Penny gulped finally noticing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to get you actually," Peabody replied. "Though I think a better question is, how much did you see?"

"Enough," Penny said sadly. "Enough to know that I can't destroy Sherman's future."

"What did you see?" Peabody asked nervously.

"That Sherman's theories revolutionizes humanities understanding of the universe to the point that we can start colonizing other planets, for starters." Penny said. "Which also indirectly leads to getting fatty foods like bacon to become health, practically ending heart disease forever."

"Penny those are wonderful accomplishments, we should be proud of him," Peabody said.

"I am proud!" Penny snapped. "It's just that, what if Time Squad is right? What if my friendship with him prevents him from creating all these wonderful things? I for one would love to have bacon become good for me, and I know you do too." Penny joked.

"True enough, but who's to say that your friendship with him won't interfere? Maybe the two of you will work together to make his discoveries happen even faster and even better the original." Peabody pointed out.

"No, I've seen his theories, they are the product of an insane mind ." Penny said. "No normal person could come up with those ideas. Sherman did it because he went crazy after you died and locked himself in his apartment! You yourself have often told us about not meddling in the past. In fact just last week you abandoned your good friend Galileo to an angry mob, not to mention that just yesterday you sent Joan of Arc to an early grave."

"The most brilliant minds are often called mad," Peabody quoted. "But that was the past, this is about the future," Peabody argued.

"To Time Squad we are the past," Penny pointed out.

Peabody sighed sadly, he could see Penny's point but he had one argument left. "Penny is that what you want? For Sherman to grow up alone and isolated, without a friend in the world?"

"Of course not!" Penny cried. "But how can I deprive the world of his gift? His research will save millions of lives and help bring about world peace! As Mr. Spock said, 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'." Penny quoted.

"Wise words from a wise character," Peabody sighed. "I've always took those words to heart, but remember in the sequel Capt. Kirk said, 'Sometimes the needs of the one outweighs the needs of the many.' And I believe that this is one of those times." Peabody placed his paw on Penny's hand. "Penny even us time travelers cannot know what the future holds, we can only live for the here and now, making choices for ourselves and others, hoping for a favorable outcome. The only real question is, can you live with your decision?" Penny looked into Peabody's eyes unsure of what to say.

* * *

Up in the command center Peabody met up with the rest of Time Squad. "Hey where's Penny?" Sherman asked.

"She has some issues to deal with," Peabody said cryptically.

"Huh, what issues?" Sherman asked.

"Oh is it that time again?" Tuddrussel asked.

"Time for what?" Otto asked.

"Every so often girls become weird, even weirder than usual." Tuddrussel explained. "The good news is that it only lasts for a few days."

"Not quite that, but Penny will be joining us when she's ready," Peabody assures them.

"So shall we get started?" Larry asked.

"No, we have to wait for Penny," Peabody said.

"But why?" they all asked.

"Because since this whole ordeal concerns her, we have to wait for her decision," Peabody clarified.

"Then what are we waiting for!" they heard her say. Everyone turned to Penny standing at the entrance to the command center.

"Penny what took you so long?" Sherman asked his friend.

"Done with all your issues?" Tuddrussel teased with air quotes.

"I don't even want to know what you're talking about," Penny shaking her head.

"Penny are you sure you want to do this?" Peabody asked with concern in his eyes.

"Like you said, it's my choice, and I am willing to live with the consequences." Penny replied with determination.

"If you say so, but for the record, I just want to say that I'm proud of you and thank you." Peabody bowing his head.

"Well there's no way I could ever let Sherman live like that," Penny whispered.

"Like what?" Sherman asked after hearing his name.

"Like a boy," Penny teased.

"Huh?" Sherman feeling confused until he saw Tuddrussel picking his nose, reminding him of how the man's room looked. "Hey I will never be like that! NEVER!" Sherman protested.

"Okay," Penny giggled. She had no idea what he's thinking but she decided to go with it.

"So what's the plan Mr. Peabody?" the kids asked.

"Simple first we," Peabody walked over to the computer but Tuddrussel jumped in front of him.

"Hold up mutt, how do we know you'll keep your end of the bargain?" Tuddrussel demanded.

"Sherman, what do you think of Otto?" Peabody asked his boy.

"Well, I don't like that's he's trying to take Penny away, but you know other than that, he's kind of cool. If things were different, I think we could have been friends." Sherman said.

"Yeah I feel that way too," Otto agreed.

"Same here," Penny smiled.

"And that's all the reason I need to help Otto," Peabody said. Tuddrussel didn't really understand what Peabody was saying, but he didn't want to look stupid in front of everyone else so he just nodded.

"So what are you going to do Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Well first off, we are going to hack into the Time Squad's mainframe so that I can alter their data banks about Penny's history." Peabody explained as he started fiddling with the computer.

"Time Squad's mainframe is one of the most secure computers in the known universe, do you think you can actually hack it?" Larry asked.

"Please, if there's one thing a dog knows how to do, it is how to find a backdoor entrance." Peabody joked.

"HA-HA-HA!" Sherman laughed. "I don't get it."

"I'm in," Peabody said scrolling down the infinite files. "Here we are: Penny Peterson, daughter of Peter and Patty Peterson. Graduated from Harvard"

"I graduated from Harvard! Cool, I'm going to be smarter than I though." Penny boasted.

Peabody ignoring her outburst continued reading her files. "Employment; fragrances retailer."

"A PERFUME SALESWOMAN!" Penny gasped in disbelief. "I graduated from Harvard to become a perfume saleswoman!" Penny pouted.

"I guess it's true that college really doesn't help your career! Good thing I didn't waste my time there." Tuddrussel laughed.

"Maybe the economy is just in really bad shape," Sherman said trying to console his friend.

"Whatever!" Penny snapped.

"Focus people, humans." Peabody sighed as he worked his magic on the keyboard. Altering the historical records to say that Penny time traveled with Peabody and Sherman. "There that should do it," Peabody finished.

"Great now do Otto!" Tuddrussel ordered.

Peabody started typing on the computer again until he found Otto's records, and begun altering them as well. "And done!" Peabody said slamming the enter button.

"Does that mean Penny can still time travel with me I mean us!" Sherman choked, causing everyone to chuckle.

"And I don't have to worry about getting caught by the other members of Time Squad!" Otto cheered.

"As long as no one notices my alterations we'll be fine, but what are the chances that anyone would find my handy work." Peabody laughed confident of his skill to cover his tracks. The moment he said that a flash of light exploded on the opposite side of the command center, and a woman with a rather impressive looking robot appeared.

"Alright nobody move!" this lady wearing the same uniform as Tuddrussel ordered.

"Officer Sternwell, what are you doing here?" Otto asked.

"Who's that?" Sherman asked.

"Officer Sheila Sternwell and her partner XJ5," Otto identifying the two. "Also she's Tuddrussel's ex-wife."

"Someone actually married that big ape!" Penny cringed at the thought of their wedding.

"We received an alarm that someone was hacking the mainframe, traced it all the way here," XJ5 explained.

"Well I certainly hope you don't think it's me!" Larry coughed nervously.

"Of course not, that is giving you way too much credit," XJ5 snorted. "So eliminating you three, the hackers would have to be one of those three!" XJ5 pointing to Peabody and the kids.

"More children, and a dog?" Sternwell groaned. "What are you running a day camp now?"

"Nooooo! We were just helping that mutt so that the kid's girlfriend can be a time traveler! Uh-oh" Tuddrussel gulped realizing that he had just said too much.

"So they are the hackers! You are under arrest!" Sternwell pointing her blaster at Peabody who remained ever calm and composed as ever.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman cried.

"Don't worry Sherman, I have everything under control." Peabody tried to assure him, but Sherman could see that his father was sweating.


	5. It's all about the Bacon

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MR. PEABODY AND SHERMAN OR TIME SQUAD**

"Don't worry Sherman, I have everything under control," Peabody said calmly despite the fact that a gun is pointing right at his face.

"A talking dog?" Sternwell snuffed. "Haven't met too many of your kind."

"Mr. Peabody at you service," Peabody introducing himself graciously. If he was offended by her statement, he didn't show it. "If you please but your weapon away so we can discuss this like civilized individuals." he suggested.

"What's the info on this Peabody dog?" Sternwell asked her robotic partner.

XJ5 began checking his records. "Peabody: early 21st century, dog, beagle class. Considered to be one of the greatest minds of all time and one of the first pioneers of time travel." XJ5 reported.

"Oh a smart guy, uh mutt huh. Well I bet your not smart enough to out think a phaser blast!" Sternwell retorted poking at him with her gun. Peabody simply reached up to the weapon, and pulled out a single component from her phaser gun causing it to fall apart. "How did you do that?" she demanded looking at the only piece she was holding on to.

"Faulty locking pin, a dangerous design flaw." Peabody explained showing her the part he removed. "You might want to get your quality control office to look into that."

"I knew it! I knew there's a reason my guns keep falling apart! And you said it was because I wasn't taking care of them. HA!" Tuddrussel sticking his tongue out at Larry. Larry groaned misery, if there's one thing Larry can't stand is being shown up by Tuddrussel.

"Well if I can't use my blaster then we'll do this the old fashion way!" Sternwell said getting into a karate pose.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the mutt gots some moves." Tuddrussel warned. Normally Sternwell would just ignore him, but if he says someone is a good fighter then she better take his advice seriously. Not holding back she began with a series of punches and karate chops. All of which Peabody blocked with minimal effort and movement, just as he did with Tuddrussel.

"You weren't kidding," Sternwell said out loud to Tuddrussel. "The dog really has some good moves."

"You're not doing so bad yourself," Peabody complimented. "Seeing as how with battle is pointless, how about we discuss this over lunch?" Peabody suggested. The sounds of Tuddrussel's stomach rumbling echoed through out the base.

"Alright I'll hear you out," Sternwell agreed.

"Oh wonderful! I'll prepare a full course of my finest French cuisine!" Larry said excitedly. Anything to show off his culinary skills to guests.

"And I'll make us some of my famous Baked Alaska for dessert," Peabody offered.

"Great more fancy foods," Tuddrussel complained.

"And maybe I'll make some pizza for the kids," Peabody sighed. This got the big man to perk up. Everyone watched in awe as Peabody worked his magic, not only making a Baked Alaska but also with the pizzas. He spun the dough so fast that it actually started hovering in midair; and while it was floating, he then tossed the cheese and toppings onto the dough before hurling it like a frisbee into the oven. Everyone applauded seeing that magnificent display, to which Peabody graciously bowed. He even spared a moment to help Larry with his dishes.

A few hours later they sat down for lunch. As expected Tuddrussel began scarfing down on the pizza while everyone else enjoyed Larry's cooking. Mainly because there wasn't enough pizza to go around. As they ate, Peabody filled Sternwell on all that has occurred, minus the fact that Penny has seen Sherman's future. Sternwell sat quietly listening to every word, taking a moment to process everything he said before responding. After Peabody finished explaining, they all held their breaths waiting for Sternwell's response. She simply sat quietly, taking a sip of her drink. She then picked up her spoon and tried a scoop of the Baked Alaska.

"I find this dish to be acceptable," Sternwell said cooly.

"Is that all you have to say!" Penny yelled slamming her hands down on the table. After all she's been through, all she want is this whole ordeal resolved as quickly as possible so that she can go home and get to bed, but this new Time Cop is not helping things none.

"Penny please calm down!" Sherman begged trying to hold her back.

"Yeah, no need to lose your cool!" Otto said holding her back as well.

"I AM CALM AND I AM COOL!" Penny retaliated by grabbing both boys by the throat! "AND I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE! YOU GOT THAT!" Penny snarled strangling both boys with her bare hands.

"Yeth, we goth ith," the boys choked, desperately nodding until she released them.

"Ha, the girl's got spunk," Sternwell laughed as she walked over to Penny. "I wasn't sure about you at first, but I like your style, so I'll give you a break this once," Sternwell said placing a hand on Penny's shoulder.

"So you won't try to stop us?" Penny asked hopefully, in her best cute girl voice.

"Not unless you keep talking that that to me," Sternwell warned.

"But, what about 'Enforcing the past to protect our future'?" XJ5 asked.

"Oh poo, she's an insignificant anyways. What she does with her life doesn't really matter. All we have to do is make sure the boy fulfills his destiny." Sternwell pointed out. XJ5 reluctantly agreed with that logic. Penny silently growled in frustration. She really hates it how people keep calling her insignificant.

"Well if we are all in agreement, I could use your help with one last thing," Peabody said. Sternwell stared at him curiously.

* * *

Sometime in the year 2003, the members of Time Squad and Peabody's group appeared in the middle of a large city right next to a rundown orphanage.

"So where are we Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Not where, when." Peabody corrected him.

"Hey isn't that Sister Thornly's orphanage!" Otto gasped.

"You mean the place where you lived?" Penny asked.

"Yeah," Otto cringed. He still has nightmares of this place.

"About 2 years after you joined Time Squad," Peabody clarified.

"So what are we doing here?" they all asked the little dog.

"Making sure Otto disappears from the history books," Peabody said directing everyone to a local costume shop.

A few moments later at the at the front of Sister Thornly school for wayward tots three individuals knocked on the front door. "What do you want?" Sister Thornly demanded after opening the door, only to be shocked by the presence of two police officers with a dog.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm Lt. Sternwell and this is officer Tuddrussel.'" Sternwell introducing themselves. Peabody on a leash barked in frustration. "And this is our dog Peabody. We're here investigating the disappearance of one Otto Osworth."

"I haven't seen him since he vanished about a year ago, but who cares. One less orphan the better I'd say." Sister Thornly laughed. This got Peabody to growl in anger. Growing up as an orphan himself, he hated seeing them treated like garbage.

"Yes well uh, we received a tip and um we're here to check it out yeah that's right!" Tuddrussel stuttered. He had a hard time memorizing his lines so Larry is feeding him what to say through his ear piece.

"Wait where's your warrant! I know my rights!" Sister Thornly demanded. After all she can't have the cops looking around her place, at least not until she's had time to hide evidence.

"Warrant yeah I think I have it here in my other pants pocket," Tuddrussel patting his pants since he didn't have a warrant.

"Look ma'am, this isn't a formal investigation, so we don't need a warrant," Sternwell tried to explain.

"No warrant, no entry!" Sister Thornly declared.

"Um what do we do now mutt," Tuddrussel whispered to the little dog. Peabody found a crumpled piece of paper on the ground and quickly wrote something on it and whispered something to Tuddrussel before giving him the paper. "That's never going to work!" Tuddrussel protested.

"What are you talking about?" Sister Thornly demanded.

"Uh yeah, um here's your warrant!" Tuddrussel said shoving the paper at her face. Sister Thornly stared at the piece of paper which had the words 'Search Warrant' written on one of her older to do list.

"Well it looks legal, but you can't come in here just yet! The place is a mess. Come back here tomorrow." Sister Thornly insisted.

"Ma'am, we're her investigating a young boy, not for a house inspection!" Sternwell said getting into the older woman's face.

"Well I'm just, you know, embarrassed that's all," Thornly said nervously. Sick and tired of all this, Peabody unhooked his leash and ran into the house. "Stop that dog!" Thornly ordered. Peabody ran as fast as he could over to Otto's old room, where he pretended to find evidence.

"What is it boy did you find something?" Sternwell said, just as they rehearsed, to Peabody. Peabody showed her the evidence he planted. "Sister Thornly, care to explain this?" Sternwell demanded.

"I've never seen that before in my life!" Thornly said truthfully, probably for the first time in her life.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to come to the station for questioning about the murder of the orphan Otto Osworth!" Sternwell ordered. "Tuddrussel call for backup."

"Can do," Tuddrussel grinned using the phone to call the cops.

Across the street, the kids watched as the police carried Sister Thornly away. "Wait I'm innocent, who's going to take care of my little darlings if I'm in the hoosgow!" Thornly cried hoping to get some sympathy from any onlookers.

"What's going to happen to her?" Otto asked.

"Well the evidence I planted on her won't stick, but she will be under investigation for a long time. Naturally she will be found innocent of your murder, but I'm certain that they will find incriminating evidence of all her other wrong doings." Peabody said confidently.

"But what about the other orphans?" Sherman asked.

"Don't worry, I called in a few favors, Clinton still owed me one, and have a suitable replacement already selected." Peabody promised.

"Well then that's mission accomplished, let's go home." Tuddrussel declared. With that Larry and XJ5 activated the time controls and the gang was transported back to the space station.

"Once again thank you for your assistance," Peabody thanked Sternwell.

"Yes well, I have to admit, I like the kids. And I be sure to report only about those faulty pins to my superiors." She promised with a smile, just before XJ5 then teleported both them back to their station.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. Too bad the WABAC can't travel to the future so we can't visit." Sherman said sadly to Otto.

"Hey we're all time travelers, I'm sure we'll see each other in the future, or past, or whenever." Otto joked. "But we are friends right?" Otto asked nervously.

"Of course!" Sherman and Penny said at the same time. The three got together for a group hug.

"Oh that is so cute!" Larry cried, wiping a drop of lubricant from his eye. "I know I shouldn't do this but here," Larry handing Peabody an electronic component.

"What is this?" Peabody asked.

"A time recall unit. Just attach it to the WABAC and it will 'recall' you back to this station whenever you want to come for a visit." Larry explained.

"REALLY!" the kids cheered. Larry nodded affirmative.

Peabody was about to give the device back, since obtaining future tech goes against his principles, but seeing how happy the kids are he couldn't do it. "Thank you for this gift," Peabody said.

"Your welcome," Larry said. "Well this certainly calls for a celebration!" They all cheered, but then the time alert went off.

"Uh-oh, looks like duty calls," Tuddrussel said.

"Just as well, we needed to get back anyways," Peabody said.

"Aw," the kids whined. Peabody and the kids got on the time platform first. "Be sure to come and visit," Otto waved to his new friends.

"Will do," they promised as they vanished with a flash of light.

* * *

Back at Peabody's apartment, the trio reemerged right where the left from. "Whoa, I will never get used to that!" Penny gasped not liking the time transport. "I think I'll stick with the WABAC from now on."

"You're back!" the Petersons cried giving their daughter a hug.

"How long were we gone?" Peabody asked.

"About two hours," Paul said. "So what happened, what about those uh, time patrol guys?"

"Time Squad actually," Peabody corrected him. "And the situation has been resolved. Penny is allowed to continue time traveling with us."

"That's a relief," Paul said. He really didn't want to go against that big guy ever again. "But what happened?"

"Yes this sounds like it's going to be an interesting story,' Patty said.

"Oh indeed it is," Peabody promised.

"But not as much fun as flying on Leonardo's flying machine eh Sherman." Penny winked causing Sherman to blush.

"Or like the time we helped Cornwallis find his sword so he can surrender to George Washington!" Sherman quickly said, choosing one of the least romantic adventure they had. Mainly because Penny got sick on the boat ride to England and back.

"My word Peabody, you definitely found a way to make history fun!" Paul laughed.

"More like making fun of history," Peabody joked.

"HA-HA-HA!" Sherman laughed. "I don't get it?"

* * *

EPILOGUE

Sherman and Penny now in their mid 20's sat down in a fancy restaurant for a lovely brunch. "Don't you think this place is a little elaborate," Penny teased.

"Hey we're celebrating your graduation from Harvard," Sherman said nervously.

"Come on, we're celebrating with our parents later so there's no need for you to do this. Unless you have something else in mind?" she teased.

Sherman took a long drink from his glass of water to calm his nerves down. The two have been close friends/rivals ever since childhood, and yet they've never gone past the friend zone. They even gone and dated others for awhile, but the bond and attraction between them stayed strong. Now Sherman was determine to finally move out of the friend zone and on to the next step! "Penny will you marry me?" he asked bluntly presenting her with diamond ring crafted to look like the WABAC.

To say that Penny was shocked would be an understatement. True they've been close, very close, since they were kids; but they've never been on an official date. Unless you count all the romantic trips through time. To jump straight into marriage is crazy, but the sight of that ring and the memories they have shared together was enough to convince her. She was about to accept but a long forgotten memory resurfaced and a promise that needed to be fulfilled. "Sherman, do you know what I really love?" Penny said cryptically picking up a piece of bacon. "Bacon."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Sherman getting all confused.

Penny smiled as she took a bite of bacon. "But you know bacon is bad for your health with all the fat and cholesterol. If you can make healthy strips of bacon, then yes I will marry you." Penny challenged.

"You got it!" Sherman accepting the challenge. Sherman worked tirelessly, rarely leaving his home, and putting all his efforts for that one single tasks. During this time, Penny took a job as a perfume saleswoman since it was the only job that kept her near Sherman's place, and while she was courted by many men, both co-workers and strangers alike, she waited patiently for Sherman.

'Then 5 years later the big day arrived as Sherman introduced his Miracle Bacon to the world! Not only was it good for you, it actually improved people's health. The creation of the miracle bacon soon led to other discoveries, like a new quantum theory and space colonization program. Sure it was happening in reverse order, but he still accomplished everything that he was suppose to plus one. Penny and Sherman got married about a week after announcing the miracle bacon. Nothing big or elaborate, just a small ceremony with family and a few friends, including those of Time Squad. And I for one couldn't be happier for them.' Otto happily wrote on his journal when the time alarm sounded. "Time to get back to work," Otto said placing his journal next to the autographed poster of Peabody and Sherman and Penny with the WABAC.

THE END


End file.
